The present invention relates to a multi-dimensional video signal processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video signal processing system in which a video signal having a motion signal recorded or transmitted with a chroma signal is reproduced or received by a reproducing or receiving circuit that includes a separator for separating the motion signal from the chroma signal and a vertical low-pass filter for removing redundant components of the separated signal from the video signal.
In a conventional video signal processing system, during the reproduction of a previously recorded video signal or the reception of a previously transmitted video signal, a C/M separator is employed to separate from the video signal a motion signal and a chroma signal. In a graph of XY coordinates (having first through fourth quadrants with the horizontal frequency as the X-axis and the vertical frequency as the Y-axis) in which spectral components of the video signal are plotted in first through fourth quadrants of the graph, such a conventional C/M separator allows spectral components of the video signal to pass second and fourth quadrants. However, in the spectral distribution of a recorded or a transmitted video signal of one field, the spectral components of the separated chroma and motion signals also appear in the second and fourth quadrants. That is, the primary or principal components of the motion and chroma signals appear in the low vertical frequency area, while redundant components thereof appear in the high vertical frequency area. Accordingly, by separating the motion and chroma signals from each other using the C/M separator, the redundant components, which appear in the high vertical frequency area, are not separated. As a result, the redundant components interfere with the video signal due to the unseparated motion and chroma signal components thereby degrading the reproduced picture quality.